Only Ours
by Nik.EdwardIsLove
Summary: They thought of him as a plumpy fearful boy...he turned into a warrior. To them, she was an odditity...but she made being different cool. And they came together...because love just happens. A series of 100 drabbles...Longbottom/Lovegood. Completely Nuna! *NOW COMPLETE*
1. Detention

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all!**

**Written for 100 Stories under 100 words Challenge on HPFC**

* * *

**Only Ours**

**Words: 99**

**1. Detention**

With gritted teeth and poker face, Neville limped out of the classroom on the third floor. He had been regular since past two weeks. Rebelling against Death Eater's had earned him this.

Just around the corner, he heard a soothing voice. "Are you okay?"

"You sh-shouldn't be here," he choked.

"Let me see," she held hand forward. Reluctantly and not meeting her eyes, he placed his slashed bloody arm in hers.

"Neville…" she whispered, horrified.

She placed her other hand on his cheek, his eyes met hers.

"Luna." He simply said, seeing her.

Just her.

He smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! It was ****_so_**** hard to restrict myself to 100 words. Really hard to contain myself, when I wanted to write so much more. But, I edited it…and I think everything fits. I like how it worked out. **

**Anyway, what do you think of it? **

**Bad? Okay? Awesome?**

**Umm…waiting for your review! *cookies to everyone who reviews***

**PS: My first attempt at Nuna…hope it went well. **


	2. Fancy

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all!**

**Written for 100 stories under 100 words Challenge. **

* * *

**2. Fancy**

Neville continued to stare at Luna as she described…um…something.

Her blonde hair was unusually shiny and bright in the sunlight.

Her silvery grey eyes were gleaming with excitement as she spoke.

"Isn't it interesting?" she looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah," he nodded, having not even the slightest idea. She just stared at him, as if knowing that he was only humoring her.

After she left, Neville realized that Ginny was staring at him with a smirk.

"What?"

"You fancy her, don't you?"

The light blush on his face, gave Ginny her answer.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Review?**


	3. Mother

**Disclaimer: JKR owns in all!**

* * *

**Written for Song Fic Boot Camp Challenge**

**Prompt: Mother, song-prompt: Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion**

**Written for 100 stories under 100 words**

**Word Limit: 98**

**3. Mother**

It wasn't like Neville was ashamed of his parents, no never! But he was nervous…a lot.

His parents were waiting for him of course, both their faces lit up with joy as they saw him. "Mom, Dad…this is Luna, my fiancé," he told them. They simply nodded and smiled, and then shyly at Luna.

Surprising Neville, Luna gelled quite well with his parents. When it was time to leave, his Mom, like usual, gave him candy wrappers. "Thanks Mom," he quietly said.

She handed Luna few too. "Mom you-" "Thanks Mum," Luna whispered, her eyes glistening.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so in love with Nuna! JKR should have so made them a couple. *just my thoughts* I keep thinking of this scene-towards the end, Neville sits, exhausted by the sword. And Luna joins him looking meek…aww! **

**Okay, :D review? **


	4. Father

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all!**

* * *

**Written for Song-fic BC**

**Prompt9: Father (Song-prompt-Written in the Stars)**

**Written for 100 stories under 100 words challenge**

**Words: 99**

**4. Stars**

The dinner at the Lovegoods' had surprisingly gone well. Luna's father wasn't as intimidating as Neville expected. So, basically, the whole meet-my-boyfriend-dad wasn't a scary experience.

"Daddy likes you," said Luna, as soon as they reached outside. It had gotten pretty dark, but the moon and the stars were clear in the sky.

"I'm glad," Neville smiled.

"Were you afraid that he won't like you?" she asked, grinning.

"Of course, but once I started telling him about Asterious horn, I knew..." he joked.

"Yes, I thought so too," she said serenely…and then giggled.

* * *

**A/N: 'Asterious horn' completely a figment of my imagination. Anyway, hoped you liked it. **

**Review?**


	5. Twins

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all!**

**Written for 100 stories under 100 words challenge**

**Words: 96**

* * *

**5. Twins**

Neville couldn't believe it! He was _really_ a father. And they weren't just blessed with one child, as they had expected…but two babies! Luna had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl.

"Wow," he gasped for the nth time.

Luna, who was humming to their son, looked up, smiling.

"What do we name them?" Neville asked, as the realization hit him. Some reason, they had never decided on the names.

"I have an idea," she smiled slowly.

"Hmm?"

"Frank and Alice."

He widened his eyes, shocked. "Really?"

"Really…" she smiled, assuring.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I used the idea of Luna giving birth to Twins according to JKR, So….yeah!**

**Review?**


	6. Breathless

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it All**

**Written for 100 stories under 100 words Challenge**

**Words: 98**

* * *

**6. Breathless**

Why had he wasted so much of time? Why hadn't he told her? But he was telling now, a patronizing tone reminded him. Just before when either of them could die, a harsh voice contradicted.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed. Nobody even glanced at him.

Where _was_ she?

Just then, he collided into someone.

Silvery eyes…familiar blonde hair…

"I may die in few hours, but I want you to know that I love you! I have for quite a long time!"

Her eyes widened at his words, "I love you Luna," he whispered and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**A/N: I can't get enough of Nuna! Dont you just love them? :D **

**And wow, three updates in a day, I'm on roll eh? ;0**

**Review? *Sammy(Winchester) eyes* *you HAVE to review now! :D***


	7. History

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all!**

**Written for 100 stories under 100 words on HPFC**

**Word Count 91**

* * *

**7. History**

Letting Luna go was the worst thing he ever did.

_Leaving Neville was the worst thing she ever did._

His happiness was lost when she left.

_Her happiness turned into sorrow as she left. _

He was incomplete.

_She always felt lonely._

His eyes met her pale grey eyes…he saw the longing in them.

_Her eyes met his soft brown eyes…she saw the pain in them. _

He should have fought for them.

_She should have never left. _

Now, there would never be a possibility.

_They were just a piece of past…a history. _

* * *

**A/N: Well? Liked it?**


	8. Future

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all!**

**Written for 100 stories under 100 words on HPFC**

**Word Limit: 100**

* * *

**8. Future**

Neville and Luna had been together only for three months and yet he felt sure. Instead of wasting any more time, he simply wanted to get on the knee and ask her.

"Luna?" he started.

"Ever since I started loving you, you have been the only person on my mind. I know that I wont love any one else as much as I love _you_. Will you marry me?"

By the time he ended, his heart beat had accelerated and breathing was hard.

A slow smile spread on her face, "Yes."

Beaming, Neville slipped his grandmother's ring on her finger.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I wanted more of Luna's character, but didn't seem to fit in 100 words. Anyway, hope you liked it. **


	9. Whore

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all!**

**Written for 100 stories under 100 words on HPFC**

**Word Count: 81**

* * *

**9. Whore**

Everything about her attracted him toward her.

Her searching yet completely withdrawn eyes.

Her soothing yet enticing tone.

He wanted her…he wanted to kiss her…feel her…love her. But he was _married _for Merlin's sake! He had a perfectly loving and caring wife…and he loved her too.

But Luna Lovegood was his _forbidden fruit. _

He realized that he had a decision to make.

That night, he went back home and broke things with Hannah.

Now he could pursue Luna freely…without the guilt.

* * *

**A/N: Nice? Or not nice? Let me know! **


	10. Forgotten

**Word count: 99**

**10. Forgotten**

An old man with crooked back hobbled on an uneven path with the help of his stick.

"Sir, do you need any help?" a young woman asked.

He shook his head, and muttered a haggard thank you. He walked till the end of the path, and stood in front of one particular tomb. He took out his wand and flicked it; bright yellow flowers formed out of thin air and were gently placed on the ground.

He was the last of his contemporaries…very soon; he too would be lost and forgotten. He wished for that day to come sooner.

**A/N: Ever imagined an old Neville? Yes? If not…a first for me too! And yes, that was Luna's grave…bright yellow flowers! **

**Review please. **


	11. Dance

**Word Count: 98**

**11. Dance**

The wedding was in full swing. Harry and Ginny had said their vows and finished with their first couple dance as husband and wife. Now everyone had joined them on the dance floor. Neville's eyes went around looking for his date, and she was…dancing all by herself in quite a _different_ manner.

"Uhh…Luna? What are you doing?" Neville mumbled as soon as he reached her.

"Dancing of course," she said serenely.

"Okay?"

"Do you want to join me?" she asked innocently, with expectant eyes.

"But I don't know how to-"

"I'll teach you," she smiled.

"Okay," he grinned.

**A/N: Lol, I can just imagine Neville being taught dancing by Luna! *winks***

**Hope you liked it. **

**Review? =)**


	12. Nightmare

**Word Count: 98**

**12. Nightmare**

_"Crucio!" Bellatrix laughed maniacally as she tortured the couple in front of her._

"No…"

_The woman with short brown hair screamed in utmost pain while the man pleaded. _

_"Don't hurt her…" _

"Stop!"

_"Please…don't," he cried._

"Don't..."

_"CRUCIO!" _

"NO!" Neville woke up with a gasp. All these years had passed…and yet this particular nightmare hadn't left him. He realized the Luna had woken up too, she was watching him with calm eyes.

"Its fine you know…she'll never hurt them again," she whispered soothingly.

Luna pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead; he pulled her closer and held her firmly.

**A/N: Comfort for Neville?**


	13. Whisper

**Word limit: 86**

**13. Whisper**

Telling someone those important three letters is something very huge in every single person's life.

You are afraid…scared…nervous…mostly, just more afraid.

Why exactly are we afraid?

Because we are scared that the person whom we tell it to doesn't feel the same toward us…isn't in the same phase of love as we are.

That's a good reason.

That's why, we wait…we don't tell it until we feel sure.

That's why, Neville too waits…and every night, he whispers to the woman next to him.

"I love you…"

**A/N: Eehh…guess I went a little Grey's Anatomy didn't I? :P Lol…hope you liked it! Review?**


	14. Photograph

**Word limit: 99**

**14. Photograph**

"Daddy! Look what I found!" his son screamed in excitement.

"No! I found it," his daughter contradicted, sounding grumpy.

"Shut up…I found it," the elder boy growled.

"Mum!" his baby girl screamed.

"Frank…don't trouble your sister," Luna stated, amused.

"I'm-"

"Are you in it Daddy?" Alice asked him, bringing the picture they had discovered.

Neville studied the picture, it was old and faded.

It was of the original Dumbledore's Army. Looking up, he smiled at Luna.

Those days had been filled with tension and fear…but now, they could looked back and smile.

"Yes we are, can you find us?"

**A/N: Cute aren't they? The kids! *grins* I'm a sucker for little kids…love playing with them. **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review please. **


	15. Ravenclaw

**Word limit: 90**

**15. Ravenclaw**

Nobody could imagine why on earth the Sorting Hat had placed Luna the 'Loony' Lovegood in _Ravenclaw._ They thought of her as someone common and weird. Nobody saw the real intelligence that lay beneath her words.

Even the people who knew her well enough, respected her, but never truly understood her.

But Neville…he saw her.

He really saw why she was _Luna_.

And whatever people thought of her…to him, she was perfect.

To him…she was wise.

To him…she was a true Ravenclaw.

One of the best…since a long time.

**A/N: Not my best…but I hope you liked it. **


	16. Smoke

**Word limit: 99**

**16. Smoke**

Neville had been out to Diagon Alley and was now returning. Just as their home was within seeing distance he froze. There was smoke coming out of the windows. Horrified, he ran over. As soon as he opened the door, he was assaulted by a puff of dark black smoke.

"LUNA!"

Using his wand, he cleared his way. It was so like her to experiment carelessly. He reached the store room, and found her. She laid on the floor her wand a few inches away from her arm; at once he lifted her up and disapparated to St. Mungo's.

**A/N: Well, tried to get a little trait from Luna's mom in Luna. Yeah! Hope you liked it. **

**Review. **


	17. Fireflies

**Word Limit: 100**

**17. Fireflies**

Neville and Luna walked into the dark of night, it was the first time they had hung out in the night and Luna said she wanted to show him something.

That moment, it was like the woods had ended and they came into a large clearing. With the sight in front of them, they didn't even need the light from their wands.

The clearing was lit up by thousands of hanging lights flying around.

"Beautiful, is it magic?" he asked her.

"No silly! They are insects, don't you hear the buzzing?"

"Beautiful," he repeated and slipped his hand into hers.

**A/N: Like it?**


	18. Rain

**Word Limit: 98**

**18: Rain**

A smile lit his face up as he watched her.

Her long wet hair which had been sticking to her face was now twirling around her.

He started to smile even wider when he heard her laugh and scream. She was such a child at times…simple things made her happy, in turn making him happy.

Not caring that he would get wet, he walked out in the rain and pulled her by the waist.

Hardly had she looked up at him in surprise, he placed a very rushed kiss on her lips.

A very wet kiss…rain or not.

**A/N: I know, it has been Looooong since I posted, but I have been so very busy with college. Anyway, I hope that this drabble is decent. **

**Review? **

**A special thanks to Theia for leaving me many encouraging reviews! *hugs* I would have replied to you, but you hadn't left a signed review. Thanks anyways, much appreciated. **


	19. Together

**Word Limit: 64**

**19: Together**

This was it.

This was the moment…their moment.

Holding her father's arm, she walked ahead with a beaming smile on her face. He started smiling in response.

Their eyes met.

Her smile grew wider stopping his heart almost.

He was going to marry her and he couldn't believe it.

Reaching up to where he stood, her father gave me her hand, "finally," whispered Neville.

**A/N: Aww, I had fun writing this one! What do you guys think of it?**


	20. Wild

**Word Count: 99**

**20: Wild**

Where was she? What had they done to her? Was she even alive? The pain in his heart increased a million times when he thought of the last question. No, she wasn't dead.

Only because he wanted her to not be.

He hadn't realized that Luna's presence had been his dose of little sanity and happiness he could get. Her crazy words and optimistic outlook on life had kept him distracted and hopeful. And now, he realized how much he needed her in his life.

He was in love with Luna Lovegood.

He wanted her back safe with him.

**A/N: This happens during the seventh year at Hogwarts, when Luna gets taken because of X. Lovegood's rebellious writing. **

**Review?**


	21. Pause

**Word Count: 100**

**21. Pause**

_I love you…everything about you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Luna, marry me?_

Neville ran those words repeatedly in his mind. He was beginning to worry. Had he said everything alright?

Still on his knee, holding the ring in his hand, he waited desperately. His nerves had been replaced with fear.

Why wasn't she responding?!

Her eyes were fixed on him, a curious expression on her face. It certainly wasn't what he had expected. Even a no was starting to feel better at this point.

"L-Luna?" he mumbled.

"Have you been attacked wrackspurts?"

**A/N: Ehh…not an usual reaction huh? *winks* Review?**


	22. Train

**Word Count: 99**

**22. Train**

Almost half an hour had passed and Neville was yet again searching for a compartment, his previous compartment had been forcefully taken from a few older Slytherins. And now not even one was empty.

Just then, as if luck was favoring him, the compartment across him emptied.

He waited until he was sure that they wouldn't be returning and headed in with a beaming smile and stationed his belongings.

He realized that a girl much smaller than him was seated across him.

"Hey, I'm Neville…second year," he greeted with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Luna," she shook his hand shyly.

**A/N: Like it? **

**Review!**


	23. Lies

**Word Count: 78**

**Chapter 23: Lies**

He was married…happily married.

That's what everyone thought.

But the thing was just that he was a good liar.

An extremely good one.

Lying was his second nature.

He being happy with his wife, Hannah, was far from truth.

He wasn't happy.

He wasn't in love with her.

All he wanted was to just get away from everything.

Take along a certain blonde who made him feel alive.

But he couldn't.

His life was nothing but a lie.

**A/N: Not one of my best, but what do you guys think of it?**


	24. Cinnamon

**Chapter 24: Cinnamon**

**Word Limit: 100**

"Have I told you, how lucky I'm to be married to you?" Neville reminded his wife holding her around her waist and nuzzling her neck.

"Yes, of course," Luna smiled. "I'm making cinnamon buns."

"My favorite?" he grinned.

"Yes," she giggled, and turned to face him.

"Not now, let's get back to bed."

"They are done; we don't want sprongs around them now, do we?"

"Of course not, let me taste," Neville rolled his eyes and reached out to the freshly made buns.

"Um, they are lovely," he lied, making up his mind to never let her near the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Sort of abrupt :P forgive me, I wanted it to be more detailed, but had to stick to hundred words. Anyway, review? **


	25. Free

**Chapter 25: Free**

**Word limit: 99**

Neville was Voldemort fall. Harry had beat him…finally.

It was done.

The war was over.

The good had won.

Evil was defeated.

His world was safe again.

As if breathing for the first time, he gasped and started to look for the girl to whom he had lost his heart. After much searching, he found her amongst their friends. They were all laughing and crying at the same time.

"Luna," he simply mumbled.

She turned; he was dazzled by her warrior stance.

Without more words, he pulled her into his arms.

And she melted into him…understanding his speechless plea.

* * *

**A/N: Argh! After such a looong time I wrote some Nuna, writing this made me realize how much I love this pairing! **

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I'm taking in requests, so if you have any, PM or leave it with your reviews. **

**And yes, please share your thoughts on our favorite non-canon couple! =)**

**Review!**


	26. AN

Hello everyone!

As you all know, I started writing **_Only Ours_** for a competition on HPFC, but due to personal reasons and time I couldn't meet the requirements. Lately, I have been very busy with college and finding time to write has been very difficult. Hence I have decided to stop this story at 25 drabbles only. I had a wonderful time writing it, and I do appreciate every single person who reviewed.

Thank you so very much for all the love.

Of course, it doesn't mean I'm never going to write Nuna again, I will. And when I do, it won't be just restricted to 100 words; it will be much longer and different hopefully. Till then, feel free to have me on author alert and maybe even check my other stories. (If you do check my other stories out and leave me a review, I will love you forever :P :D)

Thank you for being a part of Only Ours!

Lots of love

~Nik


End file.
